Robyn Starlingladdin (BenFranklin
Cast: *Aladdin - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Jasmine - John Darling *Genie - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Jafar - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Iago - Fireside Girls (Phineas and Ferb) *Abu - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Magic Carpet - Simba (The Lion King) *Sultan - Peter Pan (Peter Pan)' *Rajah - Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Cave of Wonders - Gorilla (Donald Duck and the Gorilla) *Razoul and his henchmen - Percival C. Mcleash (The Rescuers Down Under), Sykes, Edgar, The Ringmaster and Amos Slade (Oliver and Company, The Aristocats, Dumbo and The Fox and the Hound) *Peddler - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) *Gazeem the Thief - Cabby (King for a Day) *Prince Achmed - Brom Bones (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Omar; Melon Seller - Patou (Rock A Doodle) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Hades (Hercules) *Old Jafar - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant Abu - Manny (Ice Age) * Camel - Bruno (Cinderella) *Woman at the Window - Cinderella (Cinderella) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron), Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) and Rapunzel (Tangled) * Fishes - Scuttle's Minions (The Little Mermaid) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Jane Porter (Tarzan), Mulan (Mulan) and Pocahontas (Pocahontas) *Three Balcony Harem GIrls' Mother - Anastasia (Anastasia) * Sheeps - Gorillas (Tarzan) * Man - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Necklace Man and Woman - Prince Cornelius (Thumbelina) and Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Fat Ugly Lady - Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) * Stinky in Nose-Man - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Two Hungry Children - Oliver (Oliver and Company) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Jock and Trusty (Lady and the Tramp) *Birds - Penguins (Mary Poppins) *Pot Seller - King Stefen (Sleeping Beauty) *Nut Seller - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story) *Necklace Seller - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Fish Seller - Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) *Fire Eater - Thunderbolt (101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventures) *Boy wanting an apple - Wart (The Sword in the Stone) *Scotish Genie - Prince Edward (Enchanted) *'Laddie'; Dog Genie - Dogface (A Self Made Mongrel) * Mucho Genie - B.E.N (Treasure Planet) * Ventriloquist and Dummy Genie - Koda (Brother Bear) * Waiter Genie - Princess Kida (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Rabbit Genie - Skippy Bunny (Robin Hood) *Dragon Genie - Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Jewel (Rio), Miss Piggy (The Muppets) and Sally (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Stewardess Genie - Bridget (The Wild) *Sheep Genie - Michael Darling (Peter Pan) * French Genie - Bolt (Bolt) * Game Show Host - Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Camel Abu - Captain (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Horse Abu - Pegasus (Hercules) *Duck Abu - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Ostrich Abu - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Turtle Abu - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Car Abu - Magic School Bus (The Magic School Bus) * Swordsmen - Animals (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *Old Man Genie - George Darling (Peter Pan) *Little Boy Genie - Patch (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *Fat Man Genie - Ted (The Penguins in a Christmas Caper) *75 Golden Camels - Dinosaurs (Dinosaur) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Bernard (The Rescuers) *53 Purple Peacocks - Seven Dwarfs (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Adult Bambi, Adult Thumper and Adult Flower (Bambi) *Leopard Genie - Kuzco LIama (The Emperor's New Groove) *Goat Genie - Hugo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Harem Genie - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Elephant (Jungle Book) *60 Elephants - The Indians (Peter Pan) *Llamas - The Mermaids (Peter Pan) *Bears and Lions - Nana (Peter Pan) and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Brass Bands - The Pirates (Peter Pan) *40 Fakirs - Ariel's Sisters (The Little Mermaid) *Cooks and Bakers - The Indian Chief and Princess Tiger-Lily (Peter Pan) *Birds that 'warble on key'- Mices (An American Tail) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *Super-Spy Genie - Shrek (Shrek) *Teacher Genie - Mary Darling (Peter Pan) *Table Lamp Genie - Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) *Bee Genie - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) * Bird in the Sky - Mike (Monsters, Inc) * Pyradmid Builder - Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Genie taking a bath - Mr. Ray (Finding Nemo) *Submarine Genie - Tick Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) * Brass Band Genie - Chicken Little (Chicken Little) *One of Flamingos - Donald Duck (Disney) *Gigantic Genie - Chernabog (Fantasia) *Rajah as Cub - Young Kovu (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Toy Abu - Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Snake Jafar - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Cheerleader Genies - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Genie Jafar - Jane Darling (Return to Neverland) *Baseball Player Genie - Carl (Up) *Vacation Genie - Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) *Moon Genie - Hercules (Hercules) Scene: Gallery: Robyn Starling in Tom and Jerry the Movie.jpg|Robyn Starling as Aladdin Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-496.jpg|John Darling as Princess Jasmine Fireside Girls promo picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Iago Margodownload_(1).jpg|Margo Gru as Spirit44.png|Bridgette Oshinomi as Peddler Category:BenFranklinandJohnDarlingfan Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof